


Outgoing Calls

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: If you phoned them, you could hear their voices when you reached their answering machines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> companion to One Million Missed Calls and i miss everything about you, but don't have to be read to understand this.

_"You've reached Sayaka Maizono's cellphone! I can't take your call, so just leave me a message at the beep!"_

"Ah, hey, Maizono-san. It's me, Naegi. I guess you can probably tell though, by the caller ID. I guess I was gonna call and see how you're doing but um, you're busy. That's why I'm talking to your answering machine.

"...

"Call me back, okay? You know how to reach me."

_click_

-

_"This is Sakura_ _Oogami. I am currently unavailable, so please leave your name and number at the tone. I will return your call as soon as possible."_

"Sakura-chan! Ugh, I was really hoping that we could talk, but I guess it's okay that you're busy. I guess you gotta be the one to call me back when you can! Maybe we can make some donuts together, or have that tea party! Or we could go swimming, or lift weights, or anything, really.

"Y-You know, it's been a while since we've hung out.

"...We need to hang out. Call me, okay?"

_click_

-

_"You h-have reached T-Touko Fukawa. Leave your name and n-number, and I w-will call you back."_

"Will you ever learn to change that message- Oh, it's recording. Fukawa, there has been an issue with communication at the Future Foundation. I cannot say what is going on, but I believe something may have been compromised. You and Naegi's sister may have to leave Towa City. If it comes to that, I will contact you again, and send escorts to pick you up."

_click_

-

_"Ayy, this is Leon Kuwata! Leave it at the beep, cause I'm busy right now!"_

"...I d-don't know why I'm c-calling you. But your n-number is in my p-phone...

"I c-can't do this.

"K-Kuwata, I...

"I'm s-sorry."

_click_

-

_"You h-have reached T-Touko Fukawa. Leave your name and n-number, and I w-will call you back."_

"I neglected to mention previously... Fukawa, I care very much... no that's too much... Ahem.

"Fukawa. Don't do anything rash in Towa City... too cold.

"I miss you. Take care."

_click_

-

_"This is the personal cellphone of Celestia Ludenberg. Please, leave your name and telephone number at the tone."_

"Celeste. This is Kirigiri. I... I know that you're dead.

"I shouldn't be phoning you. I don't know what I was thinking but...

"I heard Naegi-kun calling Maizono-san. So I guess I'm not the only one who misses the rest of you.

"You should call me. I miss talking to you."

_click_

-

_"You've reached Chihiro Fujisaki! I'm busy at the moment, but I'll call you back once I can!"_

"Fujisaki-chi! It's so good to hear your voice, how've you been?

"...

"This feels too cruel. I'm calling a dead person. It's not fair."

_click_

-

_"Are you sure that it's recording, Fujisaki-kun? It is? Well, this is the personal cellular device of Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am currently unable to speak with you, but I will contact you if you leave behind your name and number!"_

"I wish that I could say that my finger slipped. It's Togami.

"I don't know why I'm calling you.

"We were never friends, we scarcely got along.

"...I'm sorry."

-

_"Mondo Oowada. Leave it at the beep."_

"Oowada-kun, it's been a while. This is Kirigiri... I wanted to talk.

"I don't know why I'm talking to you. I think I'm losing my mind. But Naegi-kun's being put on trial, and I need someone to talk to.

"I think you were a good listener.

"I can't remember... But thank you."

_click_

-

_"This is Hifumi Yamada! Please, leave your name and number, I will call you as soon as I can!"_

"I h-hated you...

"But you d-didn't deserve to d-die.

"None o-of you did.

"...This is F-Fukawa. You don't c-care, w-why am I t-telling you?

_click_

-

_"Mukuro Ikusaba. I cannot take your call, but I will return your call if you leave a message behind."_

"Ikusaba-san.

"I had so many things that I wanted to say here.

"I never heard your voice until now. Well, I mean, I probably heard it before, but I don't remember it.

"...You deserved better.

"That's such an awkward thing to say. But you did.

"Maybe call me... if you want. I've been wanting to catch up with you."

_click_

-

_"Hi, hi! This is Junko Enoshima's phone! I'll call ya when I can!"_

"...

"...

"...

_click_

-

_"You have reached the esteemed Byakuya Togami. I will return your call if I feel that it needs to be returned."_

"Togami! Please, you have to help... We're somehow... all in another killing game.

"I'm holding down the fort with Naegi, but things are bad. Chisa Yukizome, Daisuke Bandai, and the Great Gozu are all dead.

"I haven't seen Kirigiri-chan in a while... I'm worried that something's gonna happen to her.

"Please help us. I'm scared."

_click_

-

_"Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!"_

"Naegi-chi, why aren't you picking up? I've called everyone else, and there's been no response!

"I don't get it, why are you all ignoring me?

"...Did something happen in that meeting?

"I hope you're all safe."

_click_

-

"Hello?"

"K-Kirigiri-san! I was so worried that you weren't going to pick up!"

"I'm fine, Naegi-kun. It's just the hospital, nothing's happened to me."

"They told me that the poison might not be cured."

"...Oh. Well, that's why they have me here. I promise that I'll be home soon."

"Swear?"

"I swear. I told you, I promised that I'd always be by your side."

"I don't want to lose you again, Kirigiri-san. That... was one of the scariest moments of my life, especially because... because I would have accidentally killed you."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over that. I knew what I was getting myself into, it was just a matter of whether or not my plan worked."

"You should have told us."

"I didn't want to give you false hope."

"...I know."

"..."

"When are you coming home?"

"Hopefully within the week. They want me to consent to plastic surgery, otherwise my face will be half purple forever."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. I wouldn't mind but I think that people would stare."

"You're beautiful either way, Kirigiri-san."

"...Call me Kyouko."

"W-What? I mean, okay! ...Call me Makoto, too, then."

"Alright. I... have to go."

"Oh! Get some rest!"

"Goodnight, Makoto."

"Goodnight, Kyouko. I l-love you!"

"...

"I love you too."

_click._


End file.
